


Alone Among Many

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione deals with the way her cleverness is viewed by the other students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Among Many

For the first time, Hermione wished she had not been so clever. The group needed a way to communicate, and she had skills. She knew there were many that questioned whether she was in the right house and she was always getting glares for knowing the answers in class and doing better than everyone on exams, but now she felt it everywhere. Then of course there were the notes she had been getting calling her names like “wannabe”. She hoped it would pass. She would her head high and get past it—even though that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [hh_sugarquill](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.


End file.
